Headsets and earphones can be secured to a user's head by different means. As examples, these means can be a headband, a neckband or an earhook. The present invention relates to an earhook. Sometimes synonyms, such as ear loop, ear hanger, or ear brace are used instead of earhook. An earhook is a curved or essentially C-shaped device, which is attached to a headset device, such as a headset housing, an earphone or the like. In order to mount the headset on the ear, the earhook is arranged around the auricle, such that it partly encircles the root of the auricle and extends in the so-called post auricular sulcus. The term “root of the auricle” refers to the area of the outer ear where it protrudes from the side of the head. Postauricular sulcus is the depression behind the ear next to the head. The “auricle” is the externally visible cartilaginous structure of the external ear. Synonyms for auricle are “pinna” or “outer ear”.
There exist earhooks in various shapes and designs. The earhooks disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,050,598 and 6,449,374 exert an inwards pressure on the root of the auricle to secure a better attachment.
WO 00/56118 discloses an earhook according to the preamble of claim 1. This earhook has an outer curved element and an inner curved element and means to adjust the distance between the elements in order to adjust the earhook to the ear of a specific user. This solution makes it possible to design an earhook, which is adjustable to different ears.